Glee Fanfiction - Season 6 Episode 1
by Glee575
Summary: Rachel Berry is back. Living the dream in L.A awaiting the airing of "The Rachel Berry Project".


Glee season 6 - Episode 1

Chapter 1 -

City life, I miss it. Moving to L.A to take the next step in my career was a life changing opportunity for one Rachel Berry. Although, I long to hear the city noises in the background knowing that Kurt and Blaine were next door to comfort me in my broadway debut. Now I live in a lonely apartment only ever leaving to discuss details of The Rachel Berry Project. Sure I can call or email as many times as I want but I guess it's comforting to know that my closest friends are right on my doorstep.

For Mercedes , her album is being released featuring Santana in "Doo Wop ( that thing ). For Kurt he is marrying his life partner and auditioning for what ever and when ever awaiting his broadway breakthrough. For Artie his short films have caught the eye of producers looking for advert directors and finally for Mr Shue he is living a life to his full content with Emma and little Daniel Finn Shuester. And for me. I don't know what the world holds out for Rachel Berry. After my TV show is aired, which is next week by the way!, I will be flying off to faraway cities for signing and meet and greets! That is, if it doesn't fail.

Chapter 2 -

I thought about ringing Kurt, letting him know i'm okay. But I don't want to make him jealous. His big break will be soon, i'm sure of it. Whether he plays Danny in Grease or star in Peter Pan again but as Captain Hook, it's going to be sensational!

I was assigned a new manager, Sam Oakley. He takes care of all the press wanting exclusives and to know all of the details about Rachel Berry. I couldn't blame them, broadway star Rachel Berry with two gay dads has so many secrets to reveal. But I am under strict orders of no interviews until after the first airing. After all it is only in a few days !

Chapter 3 -

Back to fame and popularity couldn't be better! I have to do a pre show interview for the network later with my co stars but it's all about me! Finally all of my true feelings will be exposed for the world to admire! I am becoming that golden star I dreamed of!

This outfit is so glamorous! Floral pattern with gold for the summer! My stylist Alice picked it out for me, well seven different outfits out for me. I guess i'm finally getting a taste of the spotlight. Oh that must be the interviewer with curly hair almost if it belonged to a lions mane. Almost familiar if it was Jacob Ben Israel ...

Oh my gosh. Like I feared. I am back in high school again!

Chapter 4 -

Rachel : "Some people may say I am annoying but to me I feel that I am just over ambitious which gives me the best competitive edge."

Jacob :" Okay let's call it a day."

Rachel : "Wait, what? That's it? I thought I was getting an interview?"

Jacob :" I've got to go Rachel, unless you want me to stay..."

Rachel : "Fine!"

I can't believe it the guy that crushed on me is here. But why?

Rachel : "Wait! Jacob!"

(Jacob stops and turns around eagerly)

Jacob : "Yes."

Rachel : "How ... ?"

Jacob : "How am I here ? Well I received a reporter job in L.A after the producer of the Network saw my blog. They saw your name and thought that I knew you so they hired me. But what better, me and you alone everyday for the next week. Ha! I can't wait!"

But I could.

Chapter 5 -

The interviews continued, worsening by the day. Jacob getting more inappropriate by the minute. The other day he asked if he could have "Rachel Berry panties"! I almost gaged! But they ended just intime for the big premiere tonight. I have been monitoring the network's chatrooms like a hawk seeing if anyone knows the celebrity guests that will join me at the screening and on the red carpet. I have that same feeling I did when I auditioned for Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Those butterflies flying in my stomach making me more excited and nervous by the minute.

The limo driver (Yes! Limo driver) picked me up at 7pm sharp in tie for the 8pm airing. I was dressed in a gorgeous skin tight deep red dress alongside my closest friends, Kurt and Blaine, dressed in tuxedos worthy of royalty. I can't believe it. It's finally happening. Rachel Berry. Lights, camera, action...


End file.
